En las Alas de la libertad
by Sam Autumn
Summary: Al ser apresado por la milicia, Levi cree que él tiene la sartén por el mango, pero Erwin es un contrincante poderoso. El juego deja de ser tal y Levi termina atrapado en los azules ojos que son como el cielo, llenos de libertad. NSFW! M/M. No spoilers. Eruri. Erwin/Levi. Yaoi


1.- Me tardé mucho dándole la forma final al fic, espero que sea de su agrado.  
2.- Intenté hacer algo muy sexy sin caer en lo vulgar.. espero haberlo logrado.  
3.- Cualquier observación que tengan, siéntanse libres de decirme, espero mejorar cada dia gracias a los lectores.  
4.- Està muy largo! :s

* * *

**En las Alas de la Libertad**

De alguna manera se las habían apañado para atraparlo, no sin antes dejar un saldo de 20 hombres heridos, 10 equipos dañados, una cantidad de dinero exorbitante en pérdidas y una cita al tribunal para responder ante el juez. La situación era que el capitán había logrado cortarle las correas que sostenían el equipo de maniobras a sus piernas, el cual cayó en el camino dejándolo solo una hoja gastada. Podría escapar, tal vez, aunque los muros fueran muy altos y estuviera rodeado por los soldados; pero el principal problema era ese hombre de nuevo frente a él, el hombre que lo dejó vulnerable, que había causado un completo desastre sólo para atraparlo, ese hombre que tanto lo había cazado, aquél que de nuevo le clavaba la mirada del insondable azul del cielo.

Quizá fue por eso por lo que había optado por soltar las armas que aún le quedaban y llevar sus manos a la nuca, y por lo que ahora se encontraba inmovilizado en una celda de interrogación. El calabozo le parecía desagradable, estaba lleno de polvo y varias telarañas en los techos; las únicas ventanas al exterior estaban afuera en los pasillos, del otro lado de las rejas, tal vez para presumir a los detenidos esa "libertad" que no poseían.

El más joven cerraba los ojos con dignidad, inclinandoce a un lado cada que lo invadía el olfato del soldado más alto.

- ¿Terminaste? - dijo finalmente, cansado del acoso.

- Mike, danos un momento – Erwin dio la orden a su compañero quien aspiró por última vez el aroma del prisionero y salió dejándolos a solas.

Por fin de frente, solos, era como si hubiera estado esperando ésto desde el primer momento en que lo vio, quizá no precisamente de esa manera: preso; pero sólo era cuestión de detalles. Al principio, el silencio se apoderó del espacio y sus miradas fueron las primeras en conversar, los ojos azules era tan intensos como los recordaba de la primera vez que se encontraron, tan profundos que no sólo lograban alcanzar el lugar más bajo de su lujuria, pero encendían en su interior un sentimiento que hasta ahora no conocía, era como si escondiera todos los secretos del universo en ellos, como si quisieran contarle esos secretos sólo a él.

- Has sido muy considerado al dejarte capturar – comenzó el capitán, con un tono relajado, dando pié el juego de seducción, pensaba Levi que eso se le daba bien y estaba gustoso de que fuera con Erwin.

- Se estaban tomando muchas molestias en capturarme, capitán – quería demostrar con su actitud fresca y tranquila que la situación estaba bajo su control - No quería causar más desorden...

- Muy amable de tu parte - hubo una pausa pronunciada.

- He sido complaciente al entregarme ¿por qué entonces los grilletes? - respondió sacudiendo las muñecas y los tobillos, haciendo sonar las cadenas que lo apresaban - ¿Es que eso te hace sentir más seguro?

- Prefiero tenerte así - ¿qué respuesta era esa? Era como una adivinanza muy complicada. No estaba seguro si el tono de la oración era intencionalmente lascivo o es que Erwin siempre hablaba con ese acento tan sensual - .. dime, ¿por qué te has entregado? - Este juego se estaba volviendo interesante.

- ¿qué pasa si te digo que voy a matarte? - respondió relajando sus hombros, estirando las piernas hacia enfrente.

- Eso sería un problema para mi – rió levemente.

Seguro que Erwin imaginaba todas las intenciones que había detrás de esa afirmación. Pero el capitán no era un hombre fácil de leer, y no sólo eso, parecía ir siempre un paso adelante.

- ¿Porqué te has empeñado tanto en arrestarme? - la siguiente respuesta denotaría en las inminentes consecuencias, quién iba a tirar la mejor carta; pero Levi no tenía manera de saber que ese juego se volvería confuso, que su contrincante aprovecharían todas y cada una de sus debilidades y que no tenía oportunidad de ganar.

- Mi intención no era arrestarte...

- ¿"No..."?

En ese momento entró Nile, en representación a la policía militar, interrumpiéndolos.

- Buen trabajo Smith, al fin y al cavo lograste atraparlo, una basura menos en las calles – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Levi lo vio con apatía – no pierdas más tiempo interrogándolo, ya tiene la soga en el cuello.

- ¿te parece? Creo que aún podría sernos muy útil – ambos hombres lo miraron por un momento. Por un lado Nile con curiosidad, por otro lado, Erwin con fascinación.

- Como sea, mi equipo vendrá para encerrarlo en su celda, ahí esperará su juicio.

- Preferiría hacerme cargo de ese trabajo.

- … "Si quieres algo bien hecho, mejor hazlo tu mismo" ¿no? Entiendo, sería un desastre si algo saliera mal. Pero confío en tus métodos.

Y la pausa a continuación le indicó a Nile que estorbaba, que necesitaba dejarlos, por que los métodos de Erwin requerían su espacio.

"Métodos"..., escuchar esas palabras le trajo amargos recuerdo que pensó había olvidar. ¿Cuál fue en realidad la razón de ese impulso, esa acción de rendirse ante la policía y dejarse capturar? Había entrenado su cuerpo durante años convirtiendoce en el hombre más ágil y fuerte de todo el distrito, pero no siempre fue así, tuvo que crecer en la calle regido por las leyes de la ciudad sin-ley, donde la vida costaba lo que pudieras pagar, y la libertad era un sueño atrapado en lo más lejano del cielo, por eso había decidido que no quería ser débil, no volvería a ser la victima. Sí, había sido su decisión, pero ahora estaba ahí, de nuevo preso, se había dejado hipnotizar por el azul del cielo en los ojos del soldado y sus relucientes alas de libertad.

Las heridas estaban abiertas, su corazón se sintió expuesto y bajo esas circunstancias su única arma era su boca.

- Todos ustedes policías son unos cerdos... ¿qué es lo que quieres para dejarme hacer mi trabajo? ¿dinero? ¿...sexo? - dijo con mucha amargura.

- … parece que no tienes mucho inconveniente con ello ¿estás acostumbrado a ésto?

Quedó sorprendido, para Levi eso era jugar sucio, un golpe bajo, que le dolió en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Se sintió prisionero, física y mentalmente, por que ese hombre frente a él lo desarmaba, era tan asertivo, tan suspicaz y astuto, nunca había conocido alguien así, alguien que supiera responder con una estocada su experimentada labia.

Sin embargo, esa respuesta tan aguda no había sido como la respuesta que le habían dado en el pasado en tantas ocasiones, era estoica, analítica, como si buscara la realidad detrás de su acusación.

- lamento mucho si lo que dije te ha ofendido – Dijo luego de la larga pausa.

- ¿Decirme puta? - sonrió levemente. Si.. así se sintió muchas veces en sus recuerdos, pero no esta vez, y aunque esa historia del pasado se repetía en su cabeza, sabía que no era igual, porque ya no era un niño, por que él había sido el primero en apostar en este juego – Si no quieres arrestarme, si no quieres follarme, entonces dime que carajo quieres.

- Yo solo dije que mi intención no era arrestarte...

Erwin se puso de pié frente al menor, de un golpe, posó sus manos sobre la silla donde Levi estaba atado, lo tenía a su merced, Levi había cedido las riendas sin darse por enterado. Sentía el calor emanando del rubio, muy cerca, intimidante, se sintió de nuevo como un niño.

- Algo de lo que dices es verdad, y es que desde el momento que te vi quiero follarte y sueño con eso cada noche, pero eso es poco de lo que realmente deseo de ti – ésta vez Levi no tenía una respuesta que escupir ante aquél ataque – por que estoy seguro que no hay nadie más como tú; forjado en el fuego como una espada, con un alma libre de las mentiras de éste mundo. Yo puedo borrar todas las culpas - "_cállate..._" - puedo quitarte las cargas - "_¡cállate..!_" - puedo romper tus cadenas...

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA! ¿Qué vas a saber tú? ¡No tienes idea de quien soy...! - Levi se contuvo en el último momento, quizá por que no sentía la fuerza necesaria para pelear...

- Se perfectamente quién eres, se quién se esconde detrás de esa mirada – y la desafiante y penetrante mirada de Levi atacó al capitán, pero éste parecía inmune – se que ahí dentro se esconde un niño asustado, que lo dio todo por concederle una muerte digna a su propia madre, que decidió cargar las culpas de su padre y la responsabilidad de quienes se liaban con él, ese peso que no le deja extender tus propias alas...

- ¡Bastardo...! - Para este punto, Levi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa "_...mis alas_", estaba derrotado, vencido... y al sentir esa derrota muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Aquel terrible pasado, su madre... y todo era cierto, demonios Erwin, todo lo que había dicho era una asquerosa verdad. Entonces se detuvo en el presente: el tribunal y seguramente una condena con pena capital por sus crímenes – muy bien, estoy listo... para el tribunal... - sí, donde los cerdos eran quienes llevaban a los humanos al matadero. Lenteció su mirada. Tal vez en ese mundo tan cruel... esa era la única manera en la que alguien como él pudiera alcanzar la libertad.

- Entregarte al tribunal y a su sentencia sería un grave error, no tengo la intención de permitirlo.

El capitán se incorporó. Tomó a Levi del hombro y lo levantó para guiarlo a lo que sería su celda de aislamiento antes del juicio; durante el trayecto, la mente de Levi saltaba de una idea a otra, tal vez aún tenía el juego a su favor y podría escapar, solo tendía una oportunidad.

Cuando llegaron a la celda,únicamente había una cama donde estaría encadenado hasta el día de su muerte, que según las expectativas de la policía, sería pronto. Erwin se puso detrás de él para quitarle los grilletes, la mente de Levi se distraía de su idea central de huida al sentir el aliento cálido que el otro desprendía en su espalda, el calor de su cuerpo en contacto con sus manos, como Erwin se agachaba hasta el suelo para quitar primero los grilletes de los tobillos.

- Si cooperas, yo puedo salvarte de la sentencia, puedo quitar cualquier historial de tu expediente, puedo hacerte nuevo.

- Me has dicho que puedes hacer conmigo muchas cosas... demuestame qué más puedes hacerme – en cuanto sintió que el peso de los grilletes lo soltó los pies y escuchó el ruido del metal cayendo al suelo, pensó que sería su oportunidad... para ganar, para escapar. ¿Matar a Erwin? Para eso habría tiempo, cuando estuviera en su zona de confort, cuando no estuviera en medio de una fortaleza rodeado de policías.

Romperle la mandíbula de una patada, quizá humillarlo un poco, obligarlo a quitar los grilletes de las muñecas , salir pies en polvorosa, robar el equipo de maniobras de alguna parte, y voilà, no tenía gran dificultad. Pero sus músculos de la pierna solo se tensaron, no lograron dar ninguna patada, no se esperaba que el capitán fuera tan veloz... , como si hubiera sabido de antemano lo que planeaba quizá su habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo era equivalente a la suya, pero Levi tenía tres desventajas: Una, la gran corpulencia de Erwin. Dos, sus manos atadas ; y tres, esa debilidad que se apoderaba de él, ese éxtasis que lo abordaba cada que pensaba en él y que era casi incontrolable al tenerlo tan cerca.

Y tan cerca... el capitán lo había tomado de la camisa y lo había impactado contra la pared. Estaba ahora atrapado, Smith estaba tan cerca de él que lo presionaba con su propio cuerpo contra la pared. Tan cerca... que podía aspirar el aliento del capitán, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudieran tocarse.

Podía ir desechando la idea de dar otra patada, entre sus piernas estaba la figura del capitán, y a escasos centímetros de su rostro estaban esos malditos ojos azules.

- No has aprendido a no liarte con alguien más grande que tu... - Levi sonrió con cinismo - Aun necesitas disciplina, para dejar de actuar como un crío.

- ¿que piensas hacer al respecto?

- Conozco muchas formas para educarte

- ¿En serio...? muéstrame...

- ¿Estás impaciente por saberlo?

- Busca la respuesta a eso dentro de mis pantalones...

Erwin vio brevemente el abultamiento en los pantalones del más joven y mostró una sonrisa en el rostro. El cuerpo del capitán estaba tan cerca que podía sentir como emanaba el calor, Levi movió involuntariamente las caderas hacia adelante hasta que tuvo contacto con los pantalones del rubio.

Instintivamente se movió, sus cuerpos creaban una fricción eléctrica, como la de una tormenta. Levi podría continuar hasta terminar, aquel éxtasis que provocaba la mirada de ese hombre eran algo que no había podido adivinar. Una trampa mortal, como el bello brillo de una telaraña que enreda a la mariposa en su último lecho.

- ¿qué estás esperando, eh..?

- ¿Cuál crees que es la parte divertida de disciplinarte..? - El capitán presionó su cuerpo contra la parte sensible de Levi, quien no pudo evitar que se escapara un leve gemido que se perdió en el eco de las paredes de la celda – vas a gritar mi nombre...

- ¿Es un reto..? - Levi respondió suspirando.

Sentía que perdería la cabeza, no tenía control de su propio cuerpo, no podía mantener la saliva dentro de su boca, no podía atrapar el oxígeno necesario. El mundo al rededor de él dejaba de existir, se desvanecía en la oscuridad. Ahí solo estaba la pasión de sus cuerpos.

- No... es una orden.

Finalmente se acercaron lo suficiente para que un empujón fuera suficiente para alcanzar los labios de su opresor. Levi comenzó a besar en un frenético arrebato al capitán, invadiendo el interior de su boca para embriagarse con su sabor, la sangre se convertía en un vino ardiente que se evaporaba.

La mano del capitán abarcó su entrepierna y agarró con fuerza obligando a Levi a tragarse un plañido, unas lágrimas involuntarias se apresaron entre sus pestañas y se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amante.

Erwin se separó levemente, y con el peso de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Levi, le obligó a bajar hasta quedar hincado frente a él. Levi dejó caer su cabeza sobre las caderas del mayor que estaba de pie frente a él y notablemente excitado. Era una señal de aprobación, ambos deseaban que ésto llegara hasta las última consecuencias.

Desabrochó el cinturón, apartó el botón, bajó la cremallera y descendió la tela lo suficiente para exponer su miembro frente a su prisionero. Los dedos del rubio acariciaron el cabello negro, era tan liso y suave... no lo que se esperaría de un "gato callejero", y esos dedos se enredaron y lo tomaron con fuerza, él marcaría el ritmo, él estaba al mando, siempre lo estaba.

Con sus manos cautivas, poco podía hacer por su cuenta, el capitán ocupó el interior de la boca del más joven, primero deslizando suavemente, a veces permitiendo que el otro lamiera o besara cada parte del falo, pero el compás de los movimientos era cada vez más agresivos, el vaivén era más profundo y veloz. Cuando el miembro tocó el fondo de la garganta de Levi, éste intentó zafarse, Erwin lo liberó haciéndolo toser; se colocó en cuclillas para estar de frente a su presa, le tomó de la cara y lo observó. Había fascinación en esos ojos azules, fascinación y lujuria, había una gran emoción, lo miraba como si le perteneciera ahora, como si todo su ser fuera de su propiedad; y en este momento, Levi no tenía ninguna objeción en sentirse poseído, en sentir que podía ser como el objeto que le pertenecía, por que la libertad que había buscado era ese soldado, era cuando pensaba en él, lo veía o lo sentía cuando se sentía plenamente libre, por que sentía que lo abarcaba todo, que los limites no existían.

Erwin le levantó la camisa, los músculos estaban tensos, ascendían y decidían con rapidez al ritmo de una respiración fuera de su control. Acarició aquellos músculos y se detuvo en los pezones erectos envolviéndolos en sus labios, entre sus dientes.

- ¡Ah...! ¡Erwin...! No me hagas esperar más... - por que sus pantalones ya eran bastante incómodos, por que el exceso acumulado comenzaba a doler.

- ¿Tu me estas diciendo qué hacer? - de un sólo movimiento, el rubio sacó el cinturón de su prisionero en su totalidad y lo lanzó hacia atrás - ¿porqué tanta prisa? Si me estoy divirtiendo...

- ¿qué te parece si dejas de divertirte y te pones en serio..? Estas siendo muy amable...

El mayor se puso de pié de nuevo. El movimiento fue repentino, Erwin tomó de las ropas a Levi por el cuello y lo lanzó golpeando su costado y su rostro contra el suelo.

- ¿Lo prefieres así...? - inclinado detrás de él, tomó una de las correas del equipo de maniobras que aún llevaba Levi, halando el de la cadera. Las cintas se ajustaron en la bragadura presionando su palpitante abultamiento.

- ¡Aaahhh...!

- Lo tomaré como un si.

Sin el cinturón ya no había cinto que uniera las correas con el pantalón del prisionero, de un tirón bajó los pantalones hasta dejar expuestos sus muslos a través de las correas traseras que terminaban de enmarcar la vista. Las correas se deslizaban sobre la humedad de la piel ajustadoce al tiempo que Erwin tiraba de ellas. La posición no podría ser más vulnerable. Erwin se encargo de dejarlo de rodillas al levantar sus caderas, pero su pecho y cara sentían la dureza del suelo, sus manos aún apresadas en su espalda jalaban sus músculos hacia atrás.

Levi sintió cuando el capitán se acercó por detrás, prácticamente emanaba vapor, su miembro se alineó con el de su opresor, sentía en su sensible e hinchada piel la de su compañero. Y el rubio comenzó a frotar ambos con su mano a un ritmo constante, ajustando con fuerza el espacio entre ellos. Las respiraciones de ambos hacían eco y se mezclaba con el sonido de sus cuerpos. Los escalofríos que esporádicamente recorrían el cuerpo del pelinegro dieron la pauta para que Erwin detuviera sus acciones.

- Vamos.. que esperas... hazlo.

Apenas hubo dicho esto, no tuvo que esperar un segundo más. Erwin penetró a su amante por detrás de una sola embestida. Un grito ahogado se escapó del menor, el vahó de su aliento en el suelo se condensaba en su rostro y se mezclaba con su saliva, la embestida había sido más intensa de lo que se había imaginado tantas veces en sus fantasías desde la primera vez que lo vio y lo deseó. El capitán retrocedió saliendo por completo para entrar de nuevo con fuerza. Ese hombre lo estaba conduciendo a la locura misma, y en esa locura el dolor se perdía en la pasión, se desvanecía en la adrenalina que se expandía por su cuerpo; demasiado ya no era suficiente, necesitaba más.

- ¡Erwin...! - Susurró, exigió...

Los embates que le siguieron fueron feroces, las manos al rededor de las caderas del bandido lo acercaban y alejaban rápidamente, en estocada sus cuerpos chocaban; el aliento se escapaba de la boca de Levi y el nombre del capitán se enunciaba en los tonos mas sensuales y efímeros que morían en el calor del viento. No podía resistir más, y en un gemido que lo devoró por dentro llegó al orgasmo. Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso, en el que todo el calor de su cuerpo se acumuló en su miembro y fue expulsado esparciendo un éxtasis por cada milímetro de su ser, y su cerebro se perdió en el delirio al tiempo que la tibia semilla de su amante llenaba su cuerpo.

Fue un momento, cuando aún su esfuerzo se enfocaba en recuperar el aliento, que sintió sus brazos al caer por su propio peso al ser liberado de los grilletes, aun ligeramente entumidos, pudo sostener su torso para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con su amante.

- voy a hacer de ti un soldado que la humanidad nunca olvidará, una leyenda – Erwin rompió la conversación de sus respiraciones – Se mi mano derecha, Levi, únete al cuerpo de reconocimiento a mi mando.

- ...puedo... puedo convertirme en lo que desees hacer conmigo... pero ¿a cambio de qué...?

- Libertad - "libertad", esa palabra llenó su ser. Sus ojos se abrieron. Loco... el capitán era un loco de remate..., pero preciso, perfecto.

- ¿Siempre tienes la maldita respuesta a todo? siempre la jodida respuesta correcta...

Un beso más los perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, uno que representaba un pacto, un contrato inquebrantable.

Sí... sólo un loco puede cambiar el mundo... pero dos locos pueden reconstruirlo de nuevo.


End file.
